Love Like Blood
by Justcallmecrowley
Summary: Judge Anderson meets Black Hat in an alley, on an assignment. She assumed it would be like very other take down. She thought wrong. *I own no rights to these characters or the movies. I just write about them*
1. Chapter 1

A voice came from the shadows in the alley, "Looks like I've got a Judge on my tail. You don't look too tough. Soon you'll join me and help me rule the darkness."

"I dont think so. I've heard about you, and the trail of bodies you leave behind." said Anderson matter-of-factually, hand on her Lawgiver.

A tall man stepped out from the shadows, "Merely sacrifices. We all must make sacrifices in a world overrun by humans and their Judges, and Priests. And not all will become just cold, lifeless bodies, but you can become a familiar and serve me, the first human vampire. So what do you say?", his hands splayed out in front of him. They were wrapped in some sort of dark cloth or maybe leather. It was too dark to see what he was wearing but it looked like a dark trench coat and a black hat.

"I've made enough sacrifices, and Im sure so has everyone else! Your crime is murder, the sentence….death." Anderson trained her lawgiver on the strange vampire's abdomen, trigger finger steady.

"Oh. So you wanna play? Well then, let's play." Black Hat sneered and with his vampiric speed he was instantly towering over Anderson, snarling with his pearl white fangs. "You're going to have to be faster than what you were trained to be as a Judge."

Cassandra was not ready for the display of speed the vampire possessed and tried her best to keep him in her sights yet only his glinting fangs and yellow eyes were visible in the low light.  
"There's no point in running, I will only hunt you down and execute you sooner or later. Personally I would prefer soon to later." Anderson said in a low voice.

Black Hat flashed around her again and grabbed her throat to lift her above the ground and against the nearest wall. Anderson dropped her lawgiver out of surprise and winced. The vampire's hand was digging into her windpipe and pinching her skin.

"I guarantee an execution will come soon," He grinned again. "but I wouldn't count on it to be mine. Of course though, you do have a choice, and I'm not gonna ask again. Join me. Or face damnation along with the rest of beings that thought they could overpower me."

Her breathing became labored and after listening to what he had to say she summoned her courage and spat in Black Hat's face.

"My loyalties lie with the law, and protection of the innocent" Anderson managed to choke out, her vision blurring at the was the first person she had encountered difficulty when trying to read.

Black Hat could feel Anderson touching his mind with hers, trying to read him.

"Ah. So you play mind tricks? I can play mind tricks too." Black Hat stepped back a little and looked into her eyes. A coldness spreading throughout Anderson when they locked eyes. His eyes burned bright but were cold as ice and she could feel her limbs becoming numb. He could see everything. His yellow irises pulsed as he stared deep into her core.  
_No! This cant be, I need to get out of here!_ She thought as fear began to coil in the pit of her stomach and slither up her spine. Her training had never involved defense against this kind of assault. She finally summed up enough mental power to break eye contract and look at the grimy wall to her right.  
He'd never encountered a psychic before and she was proving to be difficult.

"Ok then. This won't be as painless as it could've been." His yellow eyes gleamed and his jaws extended to expose his entirety of jagged vampire teeth, he leaned forward to penetrate the Judge's neck. Then suddenly a searing pain lashed in his groin. Anderson had been released from his grasp and retrieved her lawgiver while Black Hat was keeled over and cursing.

"Don't fucking move." Anderson spat through clenched teeth, she was trying not to show just how freaked out she really was because it would give him the upper hand and an opening to wound and possibly kill her if she wasn't careful.

Standing above Black Hat, she pushed the muzzle of her Lawgiver into the back of his head and was about to pull the trigger when a flash of leather swirled in front of her and knocked the Lawgiver from her hands. She gasped and dove for the gun but it was too late. Black Hat drove the toe of his dusty boot into her stomach and she fell to the ground, winded. Gasping for air and covered in sweat and dirt Anderson tried to crawl towards her Lawgiver and extended a hand towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Black Hat flashed over and kicked Anderson's Lawgiver over out of reach and grabbed Anderson's wrist and dragged her back to the wall. She managed to stand up and throw a punch but Black Hat caught her fist before it came into contact with him.

"Like I said Judge, you'll have to be faster if you ever expect to put a scratch on me."  
Anderson kicked again and managed to hurt his leg. Kicking seemed to be her advantage. Black Hat threw her to the ground again. This Judge was getting on his last nerve.  
Cassandra grunted when she hit the ground, still struggling to breathe after being winded. Her ribs were beginning to ache as well. _Shit_. Attempting to stand only resulted in having a boot fall squarely between her shoulder blades and pushed her down again, the pressure hurt her breasts and collar bone.  
Black Hat leaned down and removed his foot only to grab the collar of her Judge suit and throw a punch across her jaw. The crimson blood ran out her lip split lip.

"Not a good look for you, Judge" He punched her again, pain blossomed anew, this time much higher and aimed at her nose. Now her face was swelling and the blood had streamed her cheeks. Black Hat had burst into a sinister laughter that echoed within the halls. The blood started giving off a strong scent and Black Hat leaned in closer to sniff it.  
Cassandra could feel the warm liquid ooze from her injuries and drip down her face. She turned her face to the side and spat the blood at the wet cement then looked Black Hat in the eyes and squared her shoulders, ready for more.

"Is that all you got?" She said with a painful sneer, her split lip protesting with each movement.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, honey." Black Hat threw her across the ground and heard a crack from her ribs breaking further. His hollow footsteps echoed on the walls as he walked closer to where she had landed.

"Face it, Judge. It's over." As he was approaching, Anderson had swept her feet under his to send the towering vamp to the floor and after his face had come in contact to the wet cement, she was on top of him. Cassandra pulled her standard issue bowie knife and sat astride the vampire with it at his throat. The tip of the knife nicked him just under his chin a bit. Blood was dripping from a wound at Anderson's hairline, into her eyes, everything she saw was tinted red.

"It's not over until I say it's over, vampire." She spat the last word with venom and moved her free hand to wipe the blood from her eyes.

Bad move.

Black Hat was snarling and his jagged teeth were visible again. Even though the Judge's entire body weight was on top of him, he managed to sit up and overpower her weight. He restrained her by pinning her hands to the ground above her head and positioned his legs on hers so as she couldn't slip away. His heavy breath was hot on Anderson's skin.

"I've had enough of you, Judge. Time to put a stop this." Black Hat's voice was thick with annoyance. The blood from the nick Anderson had made in the skin on his neck started dripping on her chin, the cut on her lip, and a little into her mouth.

"I hope you had fun." Black Hat chuckled and grimaced, and in a split second he had disappeared.

A great weight had lifted from Anderson's chest when the vampire was gone. Her split lip still burned, by now it was swollen quite a bit and was tender to the touch. She rolled over and began to cough a bit, her breathing now slightly ragged. She felt as though all her energy was drained, her limbs heavy and sore, Cassandra lay on the ground for a few minutes before succumbing to the darkness behind her eye lids.

* * *

There was a buzzing sound in the distance that slowly became recognizable only as a person talking. Cassandra reached an aching arm up to her forehead and pressed her palm there then slowly sat up and opened her eyes. A disheveled man was shuffling away, his dirty ripped pant legs dragging on the ground. His leather jacket looked worn, greasy, and had bits of food and garbage clinging to it. The man had grey curly hair and was muttering something to himself about no money.

"Hey, you," she called to the man. He turned around with a surprised look on his dirty face.

"I didnt take anything!" he cried through his scraggly beard and began to shuffle away faster.

Scrambling to her unsteady feet Cassandra decided to let him off this time and began to walk towards the streets, towards home.

When she finally reached her building, after an hour of walking the streets, Cassandra was home. The elevator up was quiet, which was what she really need right this moment now that she was off duty, and thankfully the mega block was quiet at this hour. She scanned her hand at her door and pushed it open with her foot when she heard the lock click. Cassandra slowly shut the door and finally let her guard down. Walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge, she removed her standard issue shit kickers and followed by undressing further. Standing to look at herself in the mirror on the wall she could see all the damage taken that night. Two broken ribs, yellowish-green bruises littering her body, a broken nose, _great_, a split lip, and cuts and dried blood all over her face.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Cassandra?" She asked herself in a low voice then padded towards and into her bathroom for a hot shower to wash away the blood, dirt, and pain.

After the shower, Cassandra felt better, the ache in her muscles washed away by the hot water. She lay on her bed, not bothering to dress, and slept for what felt like an eternity.


	2. The Day After

Cassandra stirred from her slumber, disturbed by dreams of unforeseen circumstances. Perspiration beaded on her forehead, her sweat soaked the sheets beneath her. Somehow they had become entangled with her lean legs.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Cassandra rested her head in the palms of her hands with her elbows on her knees._ What the fuck was that, Anderson? As a judge you took a vow of celibacy, so why are you having such dreams now? Maybe its just my hormones or the stress…damn, Im sexually frustrated, arent I? Fuck_. Looking between her fingers, at the digital clock on the wall, Cassandra let out an audible sigh._ I dont have to be on duty for another 5 hours. Stupid night shifts_. She stood up and padded into the small bathroom to brush her teeth and take another shower, to wash away the inappropriate dreams.

When she stepped out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom she felt noticeably cleaner, and better. Cassandra wiped the condensation from mirror and studied her face. Rivulets of water trailed from her soaked blonde hair down her pale oval shaped face. Leaving the bathroom after a few minutes of studying herself, Cassandra dressed in her standard issue armor but left her dirty leather jacket off, instead carrying it under her arm since the night was strangely humid.

* * *

  
There was a nice cool breeze when Anderson stepped out of the Mega Block and headed towards a local diner for a bite before work. Sal's Diner was her favourite place for food because unlike most places the food was actually home-made and fresh, plus Sal was a kind man. Having never actually spoken to him but instead read him, she saw that on Fridays he gave whatever food was left over from the day to the less fortunate people down the block. He even helped a single mother by buying her groceries and giving her enough cash for a cab home.  
After eating, Anderson started towards the Hall of Justice to prepare for her shift. She decided to take a short cut down an alley between the General Goods store and an abandoned bakery.

Once she got passed an old rusted dumpster in the alley, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind her. "Well, well, well look who's back." The towering vampire was back again. The dumpster blocked them both so no one was around to hear Anderson if she screamed. Black Hat's yellow eyes gleamed like fire and he approached to corner her against the wall. He came closer and pressed his body against hers. He trailed his finger down her cheek. "I figured you would come back for more."

Anderson was pinned between the vampire and the cold grimy brick wall.

"I didnt come back for more!" She spat and wiggled her body, desperately trying to escape.

Black Hat straddled her, attempting to stop the squirming. "Oh no, no, no. Don't do that." He was so close that his cold breath brushed against Anderson's skin. "I can smell the blood rushing through your veins. It's going…fast. Are you scared?" His fangs became visible every time he grinned, from ear to ear.

Anderson stopped for a brief moment to look into his face. It was handsome, like in her dream. It wasnt angry or contorted like it was a few hours ago. His bright yellow eyes were a pleasant contrast on his lightly tanned skin. It reminded her of the sun setting on the outskirts of the city. He was close enough that she could smell his musky scent, it aroused something inside of her that should have been dead if not for those dreams a few hours beforehand.

The brief moment was over as horror registered in her eyes and she almost wanted to plead him to let her go but she couldn't do that. She was a Judge. A Judge sworn to uphold the law and protect the city. And Judges don't beg. If she did she might as well put a bullet in her skull right now.

Afraid her voice would betray her, Anderson mustered enough courage to whisper "No." in a slightly quavering voice.

Black Hat looked into Anderson's brown eyes. This time she wasn't resisting. "You seem to have changed Judge." He leaned his head down to smell her neck and opened his jaws. Although, this wasn't a bite, but a kiss. Black Hat began sucking on Anderson's almost shivering throat, but still no teeth. No puncture. He started rubbing his thumb across her cheek once his eyes met hers again. She felt so soft and fragile compared to the calloused hands of a former priest. He leaned in to have his lips meet her plump rose coloured ones.

Anderson was shocked by the suddenness of this act. His kissing her and sucking on her neck sent shivers down her spine and added fuel to the flame between her legs. His rough calloused hands scratching her cheek a little. When their eyes met there was intensity about it, like they waited for something to happen. And then it did. He kissed her again. His mouth rough, searching, consuming, devouring. When he pulled back Anderson found herself gasping for air, her lips swollen and sore. She looked up at Black Hat with a confused look.

"W-what…are you doing?" Anderson whispered in a hoarse voice.

Black Hat didn't answer but instead met her lips again and twisted his tongue around hers. Moaning and brushing his body against hers. He stopped to whisper in her ear. "I'm doing what we should feel free to do. Without it being called a sin. I'm releasing you from this hell we live in with judgement and sacrifice." His lips touched her ears and his hands were on her sides.  
None of this registered in her brain, the severity of her breaking that vow. Her body wanted this, needed it, craved it. _**She**_ wanted this. She had literally dreamed of this, having never known a man's touch she didn't know what to do really but sensed her instincts would take over.

Anderson found herself touching him. Her hands were on his shoulders and ran down over his hard chest. She marveled at how cool his body was, it felt nice against hers. A hot flush covered Anderson's cheeks when she realized she could feel his body, and his excitement, pressed firmly against her.

His mouth attacked hers and he started thrusting her against the wall. He put his hand over her breast, and started slowly sliding his hand down towards her belt buckle. In between gasps and moans he heard someone yell out "Hey! What do you think you're doing to that Judge?!" Black Hat turned around and cocked his head to the side with only a small bead of cold sweat crawling down his skin. It was a man approaching who didn't pose a threat, but Black Hat had other plans. He turned back around to Anderson and slit his eyes. "I feel like we may have to carry this on at another time, Judge."

The man approached from the street swiftly, aware of the danger Judge Anderson was in. Jogging the last few feet the man came into view, it was Sal. His black hair flashed under the light of passing traffic.

"Hey, are you alright? I saw that guy was assaulting you. Do you need me to walk you home?" Sal asked, his brow knitted with worry.  
Anderson took a moment to compose herself, she was slightly out of breathe and a little shaken. _What the fuck just happened, and WHY DID I LET IT HAPPEN?_

"N-no, I'm okay. Thank you, Sal, for coming to help me." She said gratefully and reached a hand to rest on his shoulder as she began to walk away. Anderson sensed he was very confused, his emotions were a complex web of shock, wonder, worry, and even amusement. She needed to get to the Hall of Justice and forget any of this ever happened.

* * *

  
Black Hat had disappeared from sight, but he was watching. He was always watching. His speed allowed him to not even be visible some moments in time and he used this power to closely watch over Judge Anderson from a rooftop above the alley he had left her. He could already feel that Anderson was falling into his hands and that she couldn't control herself anymore. He was now in control. "Just you wait, Judge. Everything will fall into place soon." He whispered to himself, and then went on his way to continue with his plan.

* * *

  
Anderson arrived at the Hall of Justice just in time for her shift. Swiftly gathering her gear for the night, and double checking it, she climbed onto her Lawmaster and drove up from the underground parking to pursue some perps on the Mega Highway.

The perps had stolen an old beaten cargo van as a transportation vehicle for their human trafficking ring. Anderson was finding it hard to get a read on how many innocents were in the van with the scum bags, they had been drugged and this resulted in their thought patterns being disorienting not just for them but Anderson as well. She found that if she concentrated on it long enough she would feel the effects just as deeply as the victims. What Anderson had gleaned from one of the perps though was that they had the victims bound and gagged on the floor in the back.

Anderson spoke into her comm, "I have eyes on the perps."

No sooner had she done this than was she ripped from her Lawmaster and sent sailing through the air as a cacophony of explosive sounds reached her ears. Time seemed to slow down as she watched her Lawmaster teeter and skid to the side of the highway, more or less undamaged. After what felt like a century, Anderson finally crashed to the ground only to be struck by an oncoming vehicle. The breaks screeched in protest when the driver slammed on them in hopes of avoiding the collision, though it was no use. The front of the vehicle collided with Andersons shoulder, and she rolled under the front corner of the car, limp. Her collar bone crushed and her arm broken, Anderson lay still for many minutes, unconscious.

After what felt like ages but was only minutes, she came to, no longer on the busy highway but under an overpass not too far away. Anderson's comm had been crushed in her absurd landing only minutes before. Finding no other way to reach backup she resolved to call out for help, to who ever had saved her from the highway and many speeding cars.

"He-!" Her shout was cut short from the shooting pain that blossomed not only in her chest but in her left arm as well.  
Voices echoed in the underpass.

"Sounds like th' freak is 'wake" said one voice.

"why cant we jus' kill 'er and get the drokk outta here!?" came another.

The first voice replied "Not so soon, Raltt, that there is a Judge an' she tried ta bust us so we gotta bust her…And then we can kill her."

Anderson didn't see a way out of this, she had no comm, no weapon, she probably couldn't even get up. Her heart was racing, her head was bleeding, she probably had a concussion, and now she was going to die. _Think fast Cassandra or you really will die here?_ _Alone. Alone in life, and alone in death._ Anderson's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughter and hollering echoing off the walls. She could also hear who ever it was skipping and running, and kicking garbage as they came towards her. Their shadows stretching across the walls. Only five of the six perps were there.

"W-where is the other guy?" Anderson asked through raggedy gasps

"He wanted out so we killed 'im" one of the sneered a perp with a chain running from his ear to his nose, "an' now we're gonna do the same thing to you!" he laughed an eery laugh.

Before she knew it the criminals were on her, kicking her in the stomach relentlessly, a bat made a home run on her ribs, someone grabbed a cinder block and dropped it on her fingers - crushing them. Pain exploded all over Anderson's body and she could do nothing to stop it, her armor had been stripped away so she was left in nothing but a dirty white tank and her standard issue briefs. A boot made contact with Anderson's face, breaking her nose. Blood spurted across the dirt and dripped down her already bloody face. One of the guys grabbed her hair and pulled her up, only to pull a knife out and drag it across her cheek, drawing excess amounts of warm liquid life, and agony. A scream ripped through her, which resulted in a kick to her spine that sent her face first into the dirt. When she made contact a cloud of dirt and dust lifted. She lay there, unable to move, unable to see, and unable to breathe.  
The men spat on her and left, thinking her dead, mistaking her limp body for a fresh corpse. 


	3. The Hive

Black Hat's steps slowly approached the tattered body of the broken and bruised Judge Anderson. Her body was a great pile of swollen flesh with a dressing of blood. The scent of her bleeding body ran through Black Hat's nasal cavity, but he resisted his natural instinct to devour. He had wanted to keep her on the verge of death so that her transformation will go smoothly. He leaned down to hear her soft breathing which would be impossible to hear with normal human ears.

"Well Judge, looks like you got your work cut out for you." He chuckled. Carefully, he slid his arms under her fragile body and slowly picked her up, cradling her while he began to stand up straight. He looked at her face while he held her and examined her exposed wounds. She would be able to transform well. Without further hesitation, he started heading for the place where he would carry out her transformation.

Once he arrived, Black Hat looked around at the place that made him who he was, the sanctuary that brought him salvation and new life. The damp hive was seemingly empty. Anderson, still in his arms, started making a sound. Any minute now she would probably wake up. Black Hat's yellow eyes were the only light in the hive and he searched for a place to lay Anderson down. Delicately, he removed her Judge suit, leaving only her under clothes on. She seemed to be gaining consciousness now.

There was movement around her. She was suddenly being cradled and all she could do was curl up and press herself to whoever was holding her. Being too weak to do anything else, Anderson reached out with her mind but was greeted with a cold darkness that seemed to envelop her whole being._ Am I dying? Where am I? Am I dreaming? How did I get here?_ She felt as though she were floating through this emptiness, rolling here, pitching there. Her body seemed so distant from her mind, she couldnt exactly control whatever movements she made. It was like being drugged.

Her body jolted back and connected with her mind again. There was something cold and hard pressed to her back, or was she pressed to it? Anderson let out a silent groan from the pain in her body. It was like a pressure was building in all the wrong spots. Pain blossoming anew in her abdomen, an explosion of agony was sent through her entire body when she tried to move. Moaning even louder now she began to open her eyes, one already swelling up from the beating she took, though, she couldn't remember when that happened. It felt like she was attacked ages ago, not 30 minutes. Anderson's good eye fluttered open and then shut again, her vision blurry but she caught the fuzzy image of a tall dark man standing with his arms crossed, looking down at her. _Who is that? Why is he here? Am I home? Is this the hospital?_ Anderson reached out with her mind again, this time greeted by what felt like a wall of pure stubbornness. She sensed a smirk as well but couldn't quite place who the man was.

"W-w-who…..a-" she choked on the word, "are.. you..?" Anderson finally managed to whimper around the pain in her throat. It was like she had swallowed razor blades and the flesh had turned to sand, she was so thirsty.

Black Hat knelt down to be at her eye level. "Oh come on Judge, don't remember me?" He dragged his fingers along her wounded arm. The blood stained his fingertips and Anderson winced a little to his touch. The darkness consumed them both so she probably still couldn't make out his figure but he could tell that she now knew who he was.

"You're in the place that created me. The place where I was reborn. And hopefully, the place where you shall be reborn as well."

The man's touch sent pain shooting up her arm and shivers down her spine. She still couldn't see very clearly, must have gotten something in her eyes, but he felt familiar and her body reacted to that in a strange concoction of being alert yet calm, and aroused. Instantly she realized who it was. Anderson let out a low groan at this realization.

Still struggling for breathe, "You're mad."

Anderson felt like she needed to leave now. She rolled away from Black Hat with a grunt of pain and felt a sharp stab in her left lung. Now gasping for air and choking on her own blood she crawled from him with her one semi good arm._ I will not become like him. I wont. I cant. What would Dredd and the other Judges think of me? They would probably hunt me down and execute me on the spot if I became some messed up mutant vampire. I would potentially become the greatest threat to innocent lives. If thats the case, I would rather die than become a disappointment to everyone, especially to Hershey who had gave me a second chance, and Dredd who had passed me on my assessment so many months ago._

With that final thought Anderson turned and spat her blood at Black Hat.

"I would die before I become even more of a freak!" She snarled and choked back a sob on the last word. Blinking back her stinging tears, Anderson turned away again.

"Do not resist the inevitable, Judge. We don't always get what we want out of life." He stared at Anderson who was covered in red and looking more pitiful than he'd ever seen anyone else before. The image of her dying brought back forgotten emotions from Black Hat. Human emotions. She was ready to die, but Black Hat knew she didn't have to. She didn't need to. And according to him, she wasn't going to. He knelt down to crouch above her and noticed her attractive figure that peeked out of her undergarments. All her curves and smoothness started to arouse Black Hat. He started to move his fingers through her hair. He coiled her bloody curls around his index finger.

"All those people you could've saved, soon they'll die when a Judge as unique as you can't save them." His golden eyes began to burning. "Pity."  
Anderson sensed his eyes wandering down her body. Looking at herself she realized she was in nothing but her dirty wife beater and standard issue briefs. Her body looked even worse than she had imagined, bloody and beaten as it was.  
Fear registered in her eyes when she realized he was going to turn her against her will. Her mouth moved to to speak but no words came, instead her body was wracked by a violent coughed, leaving a blood spatter of drops around her mouth and dripping down her chin in shades of rich crimson.  
An overwhelming guilt consumed her. She was now emotionally in pain, as well. _But I cant become one of them! _She was choosing the lesser of two evils, right?  
Anderson came to accept her fate of dying and painfully rolled onto her back to face the Half Vamp crouched above her, balancing on the balls of his feet. This position was making it much harder for her to breathe and she sensed her end was near. Anderson met his brilliant yellow eyes with her own chocolate browns, and an incredible sadness he'd never seen.

Anderson gathered her strength to say her final words to the man, "Im sure they will find another mutant to replace me."

Those last words hit Black Hat like a steak knife. He almost changed his mind about trying to change her but he felt an attachment to this woman that he'd never felt before. Of course he couldn't show it, but he would prove it. He needed to try and transform her so that they could possibly be together, however small that possibility might be.  
He leaned in close and brushed his cheek against her's and whispered in her ear "They won't need to replace you. They never could."He leaned back up and cut open his lip with his sharp fangs. The blood started pooling onto his tongue and he bent down to press his bloodied lips against Anderson's.  
A lukewarm fluid oozed into her mouth, it was unlike anything she had ever tasted. Sure, she had tasted blood before, sometimes her own and other times it was someone else's. It always tasted metallic though, not this strange sweet-salty taste. Maybe it was his lips that were salty, his soft lips that were pressing against hers with an urgency that was strangely gentle. Anderson found she couldn't swallow the blood, even if she wanted to, she couldn't breathe anymore and began to choke on their combined blood. There was a pressure building in Anderson's head. A darkness that threatened to consume her, lingering at the edges of her vision. The energy drained from her now rapidly cooling body that convulsed and struggled for oxygen. Anderson felt as though she were drowning but there as no water.

The blood spilled out of her mouth and ran down the sides of her face as her body shook and convulsed violently

Black Hat could tell that she was having trouble swallowing the blood. She seemed to be choking on it, actually. For her to change correctly she needed to swallow a good amount properly. His mind started scattering from the fear that she might not drink it correctly and may just end up choking on their mixed blood. He instinctively lifted her head up and sat her in his lap, making sure she sat up straight, and he cradled her close. She still had trouble breathing but he tried to ease her pain by holding her head up.

"Breathe, damnit!"

Anderson struggled to find his eyes with hers. She couldn't keep them in focus but did finally mange to find his eyes. For the first time she realized just how beautiful they were. His eyes had flecks of gold, and streaks of olive near the pupil. Reaching a hand up she ran her featherlight finger tips from the corner of his eyes and down his stubble ridden cheek and jaw.

"You…have the most beautiful eyes I have…..ever seen.." she whispered as he hand dropped from his face. Finally able to breathe slightly better, Anderson took a few quick gasps before she pitched forward into Black Hat's chest and her world went black.

* * *

Black Hat's bottom lip dropped. He actually felt a tear coming up. He had failed this woman that affected him so greatly, unlike anyone he'd ever met before. He fought back the small tear and gently placed Anderson back on the ground. He stood up and walked over to the nearest wall, unable to contain his rage, he punched the cold surface. The sound of his fist hitting the wall echoed throughout the great hive. He felt so much anger but also confusion. Why couldn't he turn her? He removed his fist from the hole he had created in the wall and turned to start pacing back and forth. Just as he was making his way back around from his pacing, he heard something. A sound so quiet that almost he couldn't hear with his powerful vampire hearing. He turned around to look at Anderson's body again. Her chest rose and fell a centimeter or two. Black Hat rushed to crouch next to her again.

The empty blackness was receding from Anderson's mind. She took a small tentative breath, reluctant to be met with that drowning sensation but it never came. Her lungs merely burned and ached, other than that her breathing was returning to normal.

After a while her eyes fluttered open in a dazed way. She was met with Black Hat kneeling next to her, holding his breathe, and a tight look on his face. He was trying to contain some emotion she was unaware of.  
Anderson merely conveyed a look of questioning at Black Hat and he understood right away.

"You almost died," Black Hat examined her a bit and looked at her eyes. They were still chocolate brown. "But you don't seem to have turned." This confused him greatly but he was so overcome with these newly found emotions that had been buried for quite some time. He couldn't help himself. He had to show her what was on his mind. Suddenly he attacked her with passion and kissed her. He tried to give her moments to catch her breath but he just couldn't control himself. She didn't seem to be in pain so he started removing her small articles of clothing.

Anderson barely had time to register what he had said before her mouth was assaulted with kisses that tasted like fire. At first she protested but after a few seconds she gave in and began to kiss him back. Her hands gathered at the nape of his neck and began to roam into his hair, pulling him closer. One hand held him close while the other unbuttoned his shirt and found his cool skin beneath. She couldn't help herself, her body was reacting in such a way that it could only be from her near death experience.

Black Hat was gasping as she touched his chest. Her hands were so much warmer than the coldness he had grown to live with. He helped her remove his clothing until his upper half was bare and his hat tossed to the side. He had removed Anderson's wife-beater and he started cupping her soft, supple breasts. His lips had moved to her neck which warmed his whole mouth. He didn't even think about biting her, just smothering her with his lips. If he ever bit her, they would just be gentle nibbles, using his front teeth so his fangs didn't puncture her. He swiftly crawled on top of her and was sliding his hands around her hips. Still kissing and caressing her, he started to slip off her briefs.

For as cold as Black Hat was, his hands and mouth scorched her wherever they touched. It was a kind of pleasurable pain and she writhed beneath it. He gripped her hips with strong hands and pressed himself to her, unfortunately for her his pants were still on.

"Houston, we have a problem." she joked in a low, husky voice. Anderson found the belt of his pants and began fumbling with it. She looked up at him with with a sheepish look, "Help a girl out?"  
Her remark made Black Hat chuckle. He kicked off his boots which echoed off the walls of the hive, and he started moving his hand towards his belt to help remove it. Once he slid it off, he started untying the laces on his leather pants. Anderson took over and finished untying them herself and rushed to pull his pants down along with his underwear. As soon as his clothing was off he pressed the tip of his excited manhood to her hot core, and hesitated. Black Hat didnt want to exactly hurt Anderson. Looking into her eyes he searched for the answer as to whether he should proceed or not. She hesitantly nodded.  
Black Hat pushed the tip in and slowly drew it out, then back in a littler further than last time and back out. He continued until he was burried deep with Anderson. her nails digging into his shoulders painfully.

"I need you now." She whispered and wiggled her hips a little, trying to ease the ache and need between her thighs. Black Hat began to thrust, speeding up a little. Every thrust against her warm body tingled Black Hat and he moaned with pleasure. He grabbed her golden hair and pulled it back so he could kiss and nibble her bottom lip and jaw. She was still covered with her own blood and the aroma sent shivers down his spine. He tried to clean off any blood on her skin with his tongue. The taste was sweet but he was able to restrain himself from biting her, instead he kept pressing himself against her body and wrapped his arms around her. His nails began to scratch her a little.

Anderson pressed her face to his neck and moaned quite audibly. She felt as though her world was spinning out of control in a way she had never imagined possible. How was it that this creature, this half vampire…this man had managed to burrow his way into her heart in such a strange way. He was a criminal! He IS a criminal and here she is fornicating with him! How could her body betray her? _Because I love him. Could he ever love me though? He did save my life. Why did he save my life? He must want something from me…unless he is taking it right now_. Anderson's head swam with questions. Why should she care though? She is a judge, and she cant take the risk of caring for anyone, especially someone so dangerous.

Black Hat's thrusts were becoming faster, and deeper. All the while she was in a bittersweet pain, not just from how rough he was but because he had managed to take her virginity so swiftly and the stretching hurt unlike anything before. There was something building deep within her, it felt as though she were on the edge a cliff, the edge of paradise so to speak. She dug her nails into his lower back, clinging onto him as though he would just disappear without warning. Anderson could feel the blood seep from the little cuts she left on his back. His stubble scratched her with every movement of his jaw and mouth. Such a strange sensation.

Black Hat tingled at the feeling of Anderson's nails digging into him. _So, she likes to play rough? _He pinned her hands to place above her head. This position looks familiar. He began to thrust even harder and he started to move his lips down her neck, to her collarbone, down her chest, until he reached the hard tips of her breasts. He started to nibble and suck at them while she convulsed to every touch. He started to release her hands so that he could move down her body lower. As he let go, her nails dug into the cold, hard ground and he dragged his hands lightly down her sides as he went lower as well.

Anderson was disappointed when she felt him pull out of her but at the same time she choked back a moan and arched her back into his touch, hungry for more. His whiskeres tickling her as they moved down her body. Anderson's body was flush from the ecstasy and excitement that flowed through her veins, it was hot and powerful and dark, yet sweeter than anything that had touched her tongue. His hands moved on her body, rough like sandpaper. He moved lower, to her most sensitive part. At first he just kissed her thighs lightly, then made his way to her core and sent waves of desire through her. He was certainly experienced with his tongue, and simply made her writhe beneath him even more, taking her back to that edge she was so eager to jump from.

Black Hat had had many other times to practice and by now he was extremely good when it came to pleasing a partner orally. He continued to swirl his tongue around and minded his teeth. He held her legs in place so she wouldn't twitch at every point of pleasure.

He looked up with a devilish grin "How 'bout a little compensation for what I've done?" He lifted himself up and began to stand. "Maybe you can return the favour." He pulled her up to her knees to be eye level with his waist.

Anderson knelt on her knees with an apprehensive look on her face.

"I…." Her brow scrunched up, "I've never done…" she trailed, hoping he would see her dilemma. Anderson placed her hands on his hips and await instruction

"Never? Wow, I knew they kept you Judges from living life, but you've never broken the rules t' have a lil fun?" Anderson only replied with shaking her head.

"Well then," Black Hat placed his hand on the back of her head. "allow me" He pulled her face closer to his midsection. "Just open wide and imagine it's a popsicle, unless you weren't allowed to enjoy those as well." Once she had opened her mouth she touched Black Hat's tip and started to bring him closer. Black Hat threw his head back to moan from gratification. He ran his fingers through the still bloody locks of her hair while she satisfied him. Her lips and tongue lightly caressed him. "Not bad for a rookie" He husked after a large moan, his accent becoming deeper.

Anderson looked up at him around her mouthful, assuring herself she was doing it right. After a few minutes she decided to get creative by swirling her tongue around his tip, and using her hand to stroke as she worked the tip. She was thinking about how it would feel if he bit her, not an actual bite but just a love-bite, and ended up accidentally lightly biting the tip. Black Hat let out a shocked gasp and then groaned in pleasure. The salty taste of pre-cum was on her lips and somehow she knew he was almost at his end so she leaned back and continued to stroke his shaft, well out of the line of shooting.

Black Hat's breathing started becoming choppy. He felt like he was about to release but he didn't want to. Not yet.

"Here, do me a favour and turn around. Get on your hands and knees." He said almost whispering. Anderson did what he said and he started to grab her thighs and approach her from behind. She was so tight that he couldn't hardly enter but he managed to slip in and he started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Anderson let out a sharp whine of pain. Black Hat was having so much trouble that his nails started clawing into her sides and drawing blood.

"My apologies" he hushed out.

It wasnt like before, a dull pain, this time combined with how rough he was being it was like that time she was shot in the shoulder and had to dig the bullet out herself. But this felt just as good as it hurt. She could feel his nails digging into her hips and she nearly screamed. She dropped down so he face rested on the dirt, it stuck to her sweaty face and lifted in little clouds with every pant she let out. When he tried to remove his nails she shot a hand back and held his in place and said "Dont stop" through heavy breaths. She could feel him move deeper with every thrust, and it felt as though he got bigger each time. Whimpering some more, Anderson threw her head back and moaned loudly. Moving her hips in rhythm with his only made Black Hat thrust harder.

Black Hat chuckled "You're like a caged animal longing to be free and attack. I like it." He started dragging his nails down her back, lighter enough as to not draw blood but still deep enough to get a reaction. As he went deeper he wrapped his arms under her so he could scratch some of her front too. He could've ripped her to shreds so it took a lot of self control to keep his strength in check. He must've felt so cold to her, but they were like fire and ice. When they joined it was so much passion and roughness that it burned, but this all just kept them wanting more. Black Hat brought her up and started biting on her shoulder, still being very careful with his strength and still while he was inside her. He ran his nails down her arm and started drawing blood again.

Anderson arched her back in response to his nails. She screamed with ecstasy when he bit her shoulder, warm blood oozing from the bite and dripped down her breast, and shoulder blade. She knew she was going to need to shower after this, and thankfully her Judge suit covered the wounds when she would go on duty so she wouldnt have to worry about anyone asking questions.

She could feel herself reaching her climax and gasped his named over, and over again. She was reaching behind her and holding onto his lean hips, not knowing what would happen but just that she wanted more, no, needed more.

She had finally reached her climax, Anderson screamed one more time, her body jerked and she sank back against Black hat, out of breath. Her eyes closed, trying to steady her breathing.

Black Hat reached his climax right after Anderson and he ran his finger around her breast to sweep up the blood and taste it. Her blood tasted better now than ever before and it felt like a high he was on, but he maintained control. He lightly kissed her neck and pulled out. He was breathing heavily and dropped down flat on his back to the cold and dusty ground. He rolled over to pick up his signature hat that fell. He didn't put it back on yet but Anderson lay down beside him, and put her arm across his chest. His breathing was heavy and caused Anderson's arm to go up and down to the rhythm of his barely beating heart, and breaths.

Anderson lay next to him, catching her breath. Her body was covered in a, now cold, sweat.

"I should probably get going. I need to at least call in to H.Q and let them know I'm still alive…sorta." she says as she grabs her underwear and leather pants and yanks them on. One foot caught in the twisted material.

"You don't want to stay a little while? I think there are some things we need to talk about." Black Hat slit his eyes and stared up at Anderson who was rushing to put her clothes and Judge suit back on. He started to get up and put his hat back on and headed for his pile of clothing. He would probably have to show her the way out of the vampire hive so he figured he should get dressed as well.

"I cant, I don't know how long I have been out, or what day it is…hell, is it even day? I need to report back, if I don't within a 24 hour period they generally assume the Judge is dead. And if you are lucky enough they will send someone looking for you." she pulled her belt and holster on effortlessly, as though she had done it every day since she was a child. Anderson turned to face him, tucking in her wife beater,  
"Im sure you know where to find me, we can talk after my shift" she said apologetically.

"Well I'm sure I can, but I don't think you even know how to get out of here so I'll show ya out." Black Hat raised his arm to give Anderson a sense of direction to get out of the hive. "And don't worry, it's daylight, but I believe it's been less than 24 hours."

Things were starting to seem oddly human for him. Black Hat started making his way out the labyrinth with Anderson following close behind.


End file.
